


No One Does it Better

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunny Yixing, Costumes, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nude Photos, PWP, Photographs, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stress Relief, Stress Sex, Yixing is Yifan's personal Playboy Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing was a sexual deviant who knew exactly how to whip Yifan up into a sex-crazed frenzy but he was also the man who got excited when a puppy appeared in a television commercial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Does it Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be 5k, but nothing ever works out that way...

Yixing could tell when Yifan was stressed, just from the strained tone of his voice when he called to say he would be home soon, it upset him that he couldn't do much more than hope he had time to relax that evening before he left for work the next morning. With his days ending well before Yifan's, Yixing would normally be home for Yifan to rant to about stocks and clients, not that he understood much but he always listened. However, things seemed to be heating up for his husband at work and Yixing knew it would only be so long before listening stopped being enough.

Yixing's attempts at relaxing Yifan before he went to sleep fell futile numerous times, the most disastrous being when him gave him a massage. It was usually drawn out foreplay, his fingers and nails grazing into Yifan's back, and then his chest when he turned over. However, just as Yixing was going to massage another part of Yifan, one which was far more sensitive, the elder fell asleep. Yixing had relaxed him too much. He'd tried cooking the Cantonese food he knew Yifan loved but failed when he forgot to turn the heat down as he greeted Yifan at the front door, leaving everything to burn and stick to the bottom of the pan. He had even run him a bath, a hot soapy one but Yifan had only wanted to cuddle Yixing in the water and not play around like they normally did.

It had been three weeks and Yifan sounded like he was at the end of his tether, he'd even talked in something like a yell about how much he wanted to quit his job and move away from the city. That's when Yixing knew he needed something big to make his husband feel better, Yifan loved his job and would forever regret it if he quit.

Yixing didn't know what to do, not entirely certain that having Yifan fuck him for the first time in three weeks would be a good idea, but he ran with it. Yifan was always boneless and pleasantly exhausted on the days when Yixing told him that he was fully at his service, the older usually needing two or three rounds to feel satisfied on those nights.

That's why Yixing was drawn to their spare room closet, the wardrobe full of formal clothing and stuff that they were too sentimental over to throw out. Yixing knew that there was a box, hidden out of the way, that Yifan didn't know about. The younger lifted up many shoe boxes of Polaroid photographs, one marked with an ' _X_ ', the box Yifan and Yixing should never pull out when their parents visited. Most of the photos in there had the couple in numerous compromising positions. Some of them marked out with notes about how The Great Argument of 2013 had led to some of the best sex they'd ever experienced, the photographs were evidence of that, and how beautiful Yixing had been on their wedding night, the many images of Yixing's face pulled into expressions of pleasure were spread across multiple layers in the box.

The male shifted that one out of reach, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold himself back if he looked through them, and found himself smiling when he saw a flatter cardboard container and felt soft fabric inside of it. It was something from before he met Yifan, his best friend having coaxed him into a college charity event and made him attend in an outfit he found utterly ridiculous. Yixing wasn't certain if his twenty-five year old body could fit into something he had worn when he was nineteen. He was in shape but he had nowhere near the physical prowess he'd had when he was dancing for long hours everyday. Plus, being in a stable relationship with a caring husband had placed how good Yixing's body looked further down on his priorities list. Especially seeing as Yifan still managed to get hard at the mere mention of Yixing being naked.

He decided to remove his clothes and underwear there, putting the chosen outfit on with more ease than expected, despite marriage having made him a little more complacent than he probably should have been. It didn't fit like it had, his legs having grown a little longer and ass a bit rounder, which made the shorts of the playsuit cling to his body more. It didn't stretch so tightly that Yixing thought it would tear but enough for it to leave nothing to Yifan's imagination. He grabbed the extra head band and lace cuffs out of the box, placing them where they should be on his body before dashing across the hallway to the bedroom he shared with his husband.

 

###

 

Yifan came into the house quietly, his fingers tightening around the key before he pulled it out of the lock. He expected for arms to appear around his waist or shoulders, like they normally did and frowned deeply when he felt nothing. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to not see Yixing's reflection bouncing off the glass panels in their kitchen. There were no smells of warmed spices or anything else Yixing used, there was no soft music to hear his husband to sing along to and there were no kisses on Yifan's lips to draw him into the house. He checked his phone for messages but grew worried when he saw none, his legs taking him out through the kitchen to the utility room where their calendar was pinned to the wall. He saw nothing for that day for either himself or Yixing, it actually made him feel quite scared.

He knew Yixing didn't like it when people raised their voices, and while it wasn't directed at him, Yifan had done a lot of that recently. Whether it was through the phone like he had that day or when Yixing would coax him into speaking about his issues. He half expected to find a note on the dining room table saying that his husband was giving Yifan room to cool off, that he'd gone over to Lu Han's apartment for the night.

Yifan took off his jacket and put it into the pile of dry cleaning Yixing said he'd drop off the next morning before he went to work, Yifan made a mental note to wake up earlier to take it if Yixing wasn't home by then. He bypassed the usually laughter filled kitchen and strode upstairs in the direction of his room, he wished Yixing was there to make everything better like he normally did. Yifan managed to get his phone out, go into his recent calls and hover over Yixing's number when he heard a whimper coming from their bedroom.

Yifan's heart felt as if it had stopped, he knew that whimper, it was one he had heard on hundred and hundreds of nights since he'd met Yixing. It was the noise Yixing made when he was running out of thought and air because he was just too turned on to function. There were nerves in his stomach, his mind repeating over and over again that he wouldn't find somebody else in his bed with his husband because Yixing just wasn't like that. Plus, things were far too quiet for anybody but Yixing to be in there and his nerves evolved to curiosity.

He opened the door and most of his body froze in shock, only his cock stirring in his trousers because he was sure he'd just seen the most sinful image of heaven.

Yifan could see his husband in his glorious entirety; cute rabbit ears on his head, a bow tie at the neck of an all-in-one short  bodysuit  (which showed off Yixing's incredible thighs) and cute, servant like cuffs on his wrists. But Yifan couldn't focus on any of that when Yixing's cock was fully hard and defined by the stretched thin fabric covering it. There was an appetising wet patch in line with the tip of Yixing's member, which seemed to have grown bigger since Yifan had entered.

"Yixing?" Yifan asked, almost not believing that the man on his bed was his husband.

The younger opened his mouth, his lidded eyes blowing out with lust and Yifan felt his knees start to tremble, "Yes, sir?"

Yixing's voice was a purr, one to tempt Yifan into moving closer and Yifan didn't care if he was falling into his demise, he couldn't resist such arousing beauty. Yifan couldn't help but feel more blood rush south as Yixing called him sir in lieu of his actual name. That title had never come out of Yixing's mouth while he was seducing Yifan before, neither did it appear when they had sex.

He approached Yixing, who was sat openly on the bed and tilted his head back. His cheeks were a deep shade of pink, almost red and the younger's lips were parted in a way that had Yifan focusing in on the way his tongue made small lapping actions on the back of his teeth. The tall male could only gulp as Yixing placed his ring finger, adorned with silver band that matched Yifan's own, in his mouth and sucked slowly on it. Yixing lifted Yifan's left hand and  Yifan was sure that a younger, less Yixing hardened, version of himself would have cum untouched at the mere sight of Yixing sucking on both their ring fingers.

Yifan could barely restrain his groans as Yixing moaned in a needy hum around his digit, not even gagging as Yifan came into contact with the bumped back of Yixing's tongue. It was easy to be weak for his husband, to be an utter push over when Yixing demanded that he did things and Yifan had never been ashamed of that.

That was the clear reason why Yifan was leaving Yixing on the bed, the younger commanding him to go back downstairs to get his suit jacket and Yifan wasn't one to say no if it would get him inside Yixing faster. He'd felt the three weeks of no sex badly, his body crying out to just ravage Yixing on the bed and knew his husband would love that, the kinky creature in Yixing's veins was often hard for the either of them to ignore. Yifan's want to just press Yixing onto every surface and reciprocate the love that Yixing showered him in everyday driving him faster through the house.

He pulled the jacket out of the bag of his other washing, pulling it over his shoulders before he was scrambling up the stairs and he could hear loud moans leaving through their bedroom door. Yifan reentered, his temples already perspiring and he gaped as he watched Yixing shamelessly palm at himself. The heel of his hand was digging in hard onto his cock and the fingers of his other hand were massaging over where his balls were bulging under the tight crotch of his playsuit.

Yifan could only stare at his husband and wonder how on earth he got so lucky, Yixing was a sexual deviant who knew exactly how to whip Yifan up into a sex-crazed frenzy but he was also the man who got excited when a puppy when appeared in a television commercial. He couldn't help himself from standing in front of his husband, grabbing hold of the red bow tie and pulling it forcefully across, which tore a 'v' into the collar beneath his hands. Yifan watched as Yixing's eyes darkened and he extended his neck to reveal his collarbones beneath the torn fabric. Yixing beckoned Yifan even closer, crawling back towards the headboard and up onto his knees. It was difficult to choose where to look at, where to salivate over, Yixing's maroon outfit turning black as his cock leaked a substantial amount of precum or the way the pink blush bled down from his cheeks over his extremely bite-able clavicles.

"Sir, please touch me," Yixing cooed, his index finger slipping into his mouth in a deliberately coy ploy, "I'm very hard."

Yifan groaned, crawling towards his husband and sitting comfortably on the mattress, he grabbed Yixing by the thighs and yanked him onto his lap. "I'll touch you if you kiss me."

Yixing didn't even blink before their lips connected and he was pulling away with wide, expectant eyes.

"That's not a real kiss, Yixing," Yifan growled in a deeper, more suggestive voice, "I won't touch you if I don't get a real kiss."

Yixing pouted, his cheekbones sharpening but his bulging eyes made him look more innocent than he really was. It wasn't long until he was settling himself down, his hips crushing down on Yifan's cock and Yixing's thick bottom lip made his way between Yifan's lips. It fit with his little outfit, his tight clothes to pull Yifan by the wrist into a pit of lust, the sordid innocence that he portrayed.

The elder just couldn't get over the fact that Yixing had dressed up for him...

  
Yifan's teeth caught it, nibbling it and nipping until the younger was staring into Yifan's eyes with hooded yet showcased want, the elder began to suck on the plump flesh with Yixing breathing in stutters onto Yifan's face. The elder gripped at the cheeks of Yixing's ass, his fingers and nails digging into the rounded flesh through the skimpy fabric and Yixing ground himself into Yifan.

Only the younger whined at that contact, the taller male suppressing his need to groan as Yixing's cock brushed electrifyingly against his but he concentrated on his husband. Crushing the firm globes easily beneath his large hands, Yixing nodded while his lip was still clasped between Yifan's and that goaded the male to draw one hand away, returning it with a crackling smack. He repeated that, enjoying the way Yixing's flesh rippled against his palm and how his husband whimpered.

Yifan wanted to tear the feeble fabric from his body, push him down onto his hands and knees to really spank his lover until his ass was raw, red and calling out to be fucked. But, he loved how the outfit made Yixing look. The almost uniform like aesthetic of it making him look like somebody sent to the earth purely to pleasure Yifan with his devilish delights, and Yifan loved it.

It was like Yixing was his own personal playboy bunny, somebody beautiful to adore him and take part in his provocative photoshoots. Yifan kissed Yixing then, as that thought flooded in, while his other hand rained down in a spanking assault. Yifan pushed his tongue into Yixing's pliant mouth, shoving the younger's tongue into the back of his oral cavity and Yixing was limp against him. He was willingly let the elder dominate him, to make him into the kind of pliant uke mangas and animes portrayed in every yaoi. Yifan kissed harder, feeling Yixing's saliva dribbling out as he kissed harshly and passionately at his husband's mouth. He didn't care for the wet spittle coating his chin, only loving that Yixing was struggling to keep up with him and not pulling away from the way the taller's lips were abusing his.

Yixing rolled his hips suddenly and Yifan's spanking hand came down a little too hard, making Yixing jolt into the kiss and he licked at the inside of his husband's cheeks as an apology. He knew Yixing accepted his silent sorry when he clung to Yifan's latissimus dorsi muscles, letting them be closer and Yifan lifted a hand to the back of Yixing's head encouragingly, the palm he left behind clenching at the smacked tender ass cheek beneath his hand.

Yixing was sweating, his prolonged arousal making him hot and enfeebled, creating a malleable form for Yifan to please and adore, while Yifan remained as cool as he could in the suit he'd been wearing all day. He could feel small dribbles of cool perspiration edge down his spine while he kissed the man he married three years before. Yifan pushed Yixing back, resting him against the pillows and it accentuated the rabbit ears stuck on his head by a headband.

"Are you going to take any photos of me, sir?" Yixing's breathless query had Yifan registering the fact that it wasn't a question but a request. Yixing wanted this escapade documented, he wanted to be able to look at back photos of him looking like sin with kissed swollen lips and lust blackened eyes. Yifan reached over to where they kept their Polaroid camera on the bedside cabinet, taking it into his sweating hands and he immediately captured Yixing's expression. He had his lips parted, small dabbles of bruises littering them, his dyed blonde hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks completely red with hot arousal. Yifan was incredibly turned on, one of his hands clasping at the tear in Yixing's playsuit before he tugged firmly to rip the thing open. He instantly dipped down to take Yixing's nipple between his own kissed red lips and laved at it ravenously which made the younger arch into him wantonly. Using his long right arm and ability to see to the side, he directed the camera towards them. He needed to show Yixing the next night that he wanted Yifan that much.

When the thick photographic paper hit the floor, Yifan let the camera fall onto the mattress and shifted to Yixing's other nipple but used his finger and thumb to pluck and run over the saliva slicked nub. Yixing was crying out, his fabric free cock rubbing against the slack covered groin of Yifan and covering it in the sticky liquid.

"Fuck me, sir," Yixing moaned, his hands buried in Yifan's hair, "please fuck me, sir, please." Yifan had to close his eyes, knowing that if he looked up then his lightly haired husband would be giving him a debauched look as he spoke. "Stretch me open for your cock, Mister Wu. Finger fuck me until your thick cock is all I want inside of me, until only you can fill me and make me scream. I need it, sir, I need your cock."

Yifan felt himself twitch in his trousers, each lewd word serving as a stroke against his throbbing member and he needed to do as Yixing asked. He desperately wanted his husband's tight ass sucking him in, clenching to keep himself filled and Yifan moaned loudly. He left Yixing's chest alone, using his hands to pull the all-in-one outfit completely from the younger's body in a rush.

His husband was something of a Chinese beauty, any beholder's eye could register the perfection that was bare beneath him and he knew he'd married his Elysium. Yixing gave him another faux innocent look, his eyes wide but filled with an amount of lust that even the sin would be envious of.

"Would you like your pet on his hands and knees, sir?"

Yifan swore by every god that he could that Yixing was the most incredible creature in the world and he was married to him. This rare glimpse of Yixing's kinky beast had Yifan's blood boiling over the edges of his sanity and he had to stop himself from taking him unprepared, wondering if Yixing would like that.

While he shook his head to tell Yixing no, he disregarded that idea, he didn't want to hurt his husband and he stretched over Yixing to grab the lube from beneath the pillows. His tie draped on the smaller's face, his small hands untying the Windsor knot at his throat and he pulled it around. Yifan was curious, stopping in his descent to prise Yixing open to watch as his husband stuffed the tie into his mouth, as if he was awaiting something that would make the neighbours hear exactly what they were doing. Yifan smirked, his husband moaning at the cocky look and Yifan lathered his fingers in the lubricant, allowing some to dribble down his hand and onto his wrist.

Yixing spread his legs wide, knees bent upwards and whole body open for Yifan to admire. He grabbed the camera in his hands again, snapping the shot of Yixing being so ready for him and he let the fingers of his right hand breach his heated rim. Yifan could never compare the inside of Yixing to anything, nothing ever being of a high enough standard to even be thought of beside his husband. He felt awful, beneath the layers of love and lust, for not tending to his lover's needs more often as he felt the inner tension of his walls. Yixing seemed to struggle to relax, his whimpers sounding similar to what they had when Yixing and Yifan had their first ever adventure into sex. The younger was too loving to tell Yifan to stop, only silently urging him on to move his finger because that would make it hurt less, especially if he managed to skim at Yixing's prostate. Despite his first thoughts, Yixing's body relinquished itself to his roaming touches, making his back curve up from the bed and closer to Yifan's body.

His second finger slipped in after, immediately pushing at Yixing's walls to stretch him out and Yixing's face pulled into a concentrated frown. It was easy for Yifan to decide that he could lean up and kiss his husband lovingly to help relax him into the bed. The process, not matter how uncomfortable, was a must for what they both wanted and Yifan tried to make it more like foreplay than a barrier between their bodies. He really did try, but Yixing wasn't wriggling in stimulation, as he had been earlier, but rather had become almost timid as he hid behind his pain. The fluffy ears on his head making that image burn into the elder's mind.

Yifan wanted it to be done faster and he allowed his third finger in soon after, moaning when he felt Yixing's body shudder around his long digits. It was a turning point, a stage in which Yixing was plagued by pleasure and not discomfort.

It took moments of thrusting his fingers in and out of his lover, curling them slightly to rub at his prostate and he saw Yixing's cock twitch relentlessly as he continued to play around with the sensitive inner area. He wanted to trap Yixing's tie muffled cries in a jar to listen to whenever he could, that would have been Yifan's dream. He would have Yixing's lusting want in his ears all day, everyday.

He looked up and saw that Yixing's look of physical delight was marred with tension, his teeth biting into Yifan's tie as a release for that. Yifan knew what was wrong with his husband, he was close to his limit and his convulsing cock was a clear show of that. Yifan withdrew his fingers and let Yixing catch his breath for a few minutes, using the camera in his hand to take another photo of his debauched husband.

Once he'd managed to get his pants undone and down his thighs, Yifan stroked himself with his lubed fingers, knowing that he could probably get himself off at the sight of Yixing sweating, leaking obscene amounts of precum and struggling to contain his whimpers that fizzled out into the tie. Yixing was a god, something descended to earth and Yifan couldn't help but want to taste, want to touch and want to fuck when he saw Yixing in such a state.

Yifan often wondered if other people could see the wanton serpent that crawls through Yixing's veins, or if was just him.

He shook his head, focusing solely on the person splayed out in front of him and he crawled forward, his teeth gripping at the fabric in Yixing's mouth and pulling it out easily. The younger male was panting, his tongue wetting his lips and Yifan moved down to catch the wet appendage between his teeth, sucking it easily into mouth. Yixing moaned and bucked into Yifan's abdomen, the elder feeling the slide of his pre-ejaculate across his shirt.

"Oh, sir," Yixing moaned loudly, Yifan kissing down his jaw to the base of his neck. It was there that he left a trail of marks, ones that Yixing would have to cover with makeup before he went to work the next morning, and Yixing cursed as Yifan bit into his sensitive areas of skin.

Yixing's quaking chest, sweat dribbling down across his nipples in a stark trail, made Yifan's arousal soar and he couldn't restrain himself anymore. He placed the camera down on the bed, lifted Yixing's hips up and positioned himself at Yixing's clenching rim. "Yes, sir, fill me, fill me now," Yixing begged, his head thrown back as Yifan's cock edged its way in. “No one does it better, sir.”

Yifan could barely exercise his self-restraint as he slammed the rest if the way into his husband, a jolted and inexplicably loud cry flowing out of his mouth as his prostate was pressed hard against. "Fuck me, sir, I'll do anything."

It wasn't a strenuous task to hear the genuine rings in Yixing's voice and Yifan knew his husband would do anything, at that moment, to be fucked. It was something he picked up on through the years, that Yixing was undeniably insatiable when riled up to the nth degree.

Yifan pulled back, letting his member almost leave his husband's body before he pushed back in again, he found resistance in his flow but that was all Yixing. It was his body trying to clench to keep Yifan inside, to have him seated there until he felt full enough to burst. The taller groaned as his own thrusts sped up, the rhythmic gyrating of Yixing's hips were torture around his cock, the pivoting driving Yifan into a Yixing frenzy.

Yixing was all he could see, all he could hear, all he could taste, all he could feel. Yixing was everywhere, not that Yifan minded as Yixing's body clamped around his dick. In a split moment of clarity, Yifan grabbed the camera and Yixing's eyes  focused  fully on him. Yixing retained eye contact with the lens as Yifan snapped a shot, his thrusts slowing to allow for that.

However, he was back at normal pace again when Yixing took the camera, his subject being Yifan's face and where his cock was disappearing into him, which the elder moaned out at. Yixing took his five photographs quickly, each one in haste to have Yifan fucking him properly again. Their bodies collided over and over until Yifan was sure they were binding, but that slipped out of coherency when Yixing started to keen a chorus of ' _sir_ ' and ' _Yifan_ ' as he directed him to go harder, to go faster until he was satisfied with the pace.

The elder was trying to drive into Yixing as much as he could, as often as their bodies would allow and his husband looked ethereal as he grabbed at the headboard with a white knuckles grip. Yifan could only groan as the younger's rabbit ears started to slip off at an angle, Yixing being too far into the feeling of Yifan inside of him to reposition the band on his head. It was erotic, a sight that Yifan was proud to see and be the cause of, especially as he saw Yixing's mouth began to move in an effort to speak. There were no noises other than slight sounds of chokes rippling up his throat.

Yifan removed one on his hands from Yixing's hip and dragged it down the front of his body, leaving a scratched trail down the  whole  way from nape to navel. The younger keened into that touch, especially when one of Yifan's nails caught on his left nipple, and that only worsened when Yifan wrapped his finger's around Yixing's cock, the wet dribbles of precum making it cool and slick under Yifan's hands.

"Yes, sir," the younger cried, his head nodding up and down in a wish to be touched more, "Yes, touch me, sir."

Yifan only rubbed his thumb up and down Yixing's hard and veined shaft, his large hand allowing him to span from base to top more easily. That was all it took to have a little sob leave Yixing's mouth, the feeling of Yifan's hand on his body and member filling Yixing's tight hole to the hilt. There were tears of sensitivity building up in Yixing's eyes and that made Yifan want more, his body leaning forward and his hand covering Yixing's on their headboard. The taller felt himself go deeper, be pulled into Yixing further than he had with his previous thrusts, allowing his husband go completely consume. "Fuck, Xing, you always feel so good."

The younger looked delighted beneath the layers of lust, Yifan wasn't one to be vocal during sex and everything that came from his mouth burned right through Yixing's body, he knew that. He wanted Yixing to feel more, to have more to let his inner kink lover sink its claws into, Yifan dropped his head down and nibbled at Yixing's ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Yifan growled, making Yixing whine in the back of his throat as the elder upgraded to massaging his twitching member, "You have no fucking clue, Xing."

Yixing was gasping into Yifan's ear, the build up edging closer as Yixing began to clench around Yifan's sliding cock even more and he could hear his husband's moans slowly grow louder. "Show me your voice, Yixing, let the everybody in the street know that you're being fucked just how you like it."

Yifan began to tug properly on Yixing's cock, his own orgasm chasing through his veins and Yixing did as he was told, his voice grew louder but weaker in its cut off cries. The older could see Yixing's body hit its peak, the climax shuddering its way down as he came all over Yifan's chest in an elongated scream of his name.

Yifan was certain that Yixing was still lucid as he began to pull out, not wanting to make Yixing suffer at the hands of oversensitivity but the younger hooked his ankles together behind Yifan's back.

"I can take it," his weak voice called, "I want you to keep going."

It was then that Yixing's trembling hands repositioned the rabbit ears on his head, the cuffs around his wrists shaking with the arms they surrounded. Yifan wanted to argue that he could just finish on his own but Yixing had a sheen of determination over his post-orgasmic face and Yifan knew better than to go against his husband's wishes. He began to slowly roll his body into Yixing's, the smaller's face scrunching as his eyes flicked to show more white than iris, and Yifan couldn't breathe. He wasn't supposed to be turned on by Yixing's body fighting between pleasure and something bordering on pain. Yet, he was. He felt his cock twitch inside Yixing as his body convulsed around him and pinched at Yifan's dick, Yixing was gurgling at the sensations he was feeling and Yifan could only will himself to cum faster.

When his orgasm did hit, it came at them both like a punch in the gut. Yifan saw in black and white while Yixing burst with colour, the thick ejaculate that was streaming out of Yifan was both soothing to the heat but tormenting to Yixing's nerve endings. The elder kissed his husband as he shallowed his thrusts to slight knocks as he rode out one of the longest orgasms in his life.

Yifan knew that a quick rendezvous with his own hand in the shower as thoughts of Yixing flooded his mind were no match to living the real thing, his body always reacted more acutely to Yixing's and the younger male seemed to relax as Yifan finally pulled out. The taller held himself above Yixing, fighting how weak his arms felt in those moments where the tension released with an orgasm liquefied completely. There were a few moments where Yixing was staring up at Yifan, his eyelids drooping slightly and the elder kissed him gently.

"How was that?" Yixing asked, his voice a little shy and timid as he waited for an answer.

"Fucking amazing," Yifan sighed, "I'm not entirely sure what that was but I really liked it."

"I would say we could do it again sometime but your impatient hands tore my playsuit," Yixing pouted, his voice teasing Yifan's desperation to see him naked.

"I'm sure we can buy a new one," Yifan whispered into his ear, "Maybe one that's even tighter and has a cute little tail to match the ears. I can imagine it now, how pretty your cock would look as it pressed to be released and how it would curve over your ass so well that it would nearly tear as I bend you over."

"Why are you dirty talking me after we had sex?" Yixing complained, a tremor still in his hands as his weaved his fingers up into Yifan's hair. "That's not nice, not when I don't have the energy to go again."

"I'm just telling you what my mind is showing me," Yifan laughed, leaning down to kiss Yixing's mouth with a soft sigh. "You have no idea how much I love you, I can't describe how incredible you are, Yixing. How the fuck did I find you and manage to keep you for so long?"

"Black magic," Yixing suggested sleepily, his eyes slipping shut as a small smile etched on his lips, "That's how you're keeping me."

Yifan wanted to laugh at his husband's joke and  make a comment about how Yixing was the magical one but he decided to let himself roll off the smaller's body, on the mattress to look at him from the side. With no fears of crushing Yixing's body, Yifan started to stroke the younger's hair and play with the soft strands between his fingers.

He knew Yixing was sleeping and wouldn't be awake enough to cook dinner, so Yifan got up out of bed, picking up the torn fabric of Yixing's little maroon outfit to put in their bathroom bin. It was there that Yifan wiped down the part of his suit jacket that was beginning to stain with Yixing's cum. He took it off and filled the sink to let it soak, not wanting the judging eyes of the dry cleaner on Yixing when he dropped the clothes off and picked them up again. He stripped out of his surprisingly clean, but drenched in sweat, shirt and hung it on the wardrobe door, the next items to follow being his trousers and underwear. He made note never to let Yixing demand that he's dressed during sex, he was far too hot and was glistening with sweat. Yifan pulled on some clean pyjama pants, skipping out on a shirt because he knew he would overheat by the time he went downstairs.

The next items in his hands were the Polaroid photos, each of them having developed and he didn't dare let himself look at them, the want to crawl back into bed with his husband would have been unbearable to fight. He took them into the spare room, Yixing's work clothes on the floor and he grabbed those too. He placed the photos in one of their x-rated boxes before retreating down the stairs to think about dinner.

Only after he thoroughly washed his hands did Yifan venture to the fridge and pantry, his stomach growling out for food as he took what he could to prepare to cook. He hoped it would be enough to show his appreciation for his husband.

Yifan stood at the stove when he felt something fluffy touch his back, then something firmer and warmer lay there. He could feel Yixing resting against his spine, an old habit that neither of them had grown out of, and smiled down at the food he was cooking. There were no exchanged words as Yixing sighed against Yifan's bare skin, the elder dropping his hand down to his side to lace with Yixing's smaller one. With their left hands layered on each other, he felt the distinguishable signs that Yixing was smiling against his back. He could feel his lips grow and breathing shorten, which were two of the most enthralling sensory responses that Yifan had ever felt. He knew exactly why Yixing was beaming too, it was purely because their wedding rings were touching as their hands hung idly. He could feel the same prickle of love when the two bands clipped together, his own body reacting proudly to the fact he'd found the one he wanted to marry and that the person was Yixing.

He could feel smaller's deep breathing, the warm and sleepy edge to it making him want to carry his exhausted husband back upstairs to bed, feeling like Yixing  should have been  resting and not standing in their kitchen. Though, he knew the younger needed to eat and tried to keep his focus on the food, feebly ignoring the fact that Yixing was nuzzling into his shoulders in the cutest display of affection. His hair tickled pleasantly, his skin sharing warmth and his lips placing small kisses on Yifan's back too. It was soothing and was what Yifan had expected when he'd locked the front door after getting in from work.

They seemed to have done everything in reverse order, their normal nights were Yixing cuddling Yifan, serving up dinner and then heading up to bed for Yifan to repay his gratitude by fucking him into the mattress. Though, that night, sex came first and everything else slotted in after.

Not that Yifan was complaining, he probably would have struggled to go another day without Yixing being the physical cause of his release.

"Do you want to eat in bed?" Yifan whispered, not wanting to break the soothing atmosphere and Yixing nodded against his skin. "You grab some chopsticks and a bowl for me to serve in, then we can retreat."

Yixing moved but didn't release Yifan's hands, his fingers finding their way into the drawer with rehearsed ease and bringing out their eating utensils, the bowl was much easier. The elder had to push away the urge to kiss Yixing as he saw his shirt hanging delightfully from Yixing's slender body, it always drove him insane when Yixing would wear nothing but one of Yifan's dress shirts. He always looked like the perfect balance between sinful and adorable. Still, the dish was on their draining board, well within Yixing's arm span and Yifan could work with just his one free hand as his husband fumbled with the items cutely.

Yifan decided to let the food fall straight into the bowl from the pan with the help of Yixing's other hand, their bodies too lazy to spoon it in and Yixing hummed out happily.

"Is that your mother's  _shahe fen_  in there?" He asked the elder when he spied the thick rice noodles, his stomach gurgling in anticipation because even though it was a simple dish, Yifan's mother's noodles were to die for.

"Yeah, I tried to make something with had I had to hand," Yifan wasn't too impressed with what he'd produced, the soy sauce based marinade wouldn't taste of much as they only had the light kind in their pantry but, he was pleased he could feed his husband at least something. "It won't be anything like your's or mama's cooking, but I tried."

"You get lots of extra brownie points for that, Fanfan, don't worry," Yixing assured him, a gentle squeeze on his hand and then he was tugged towards the kitchen door, out to the stairs.

Getting back to their bed seemed like heaven for the both of them, Yixing flicking on the television and making his way back over to Yifan, who had placed himself to sit against the headboard. The smaller climbed onto Yifan's lap, settling down and resting against the wide chest. They slowly began eating with the bowl on Yixing's lap, said male smiling as Yifan pressed bean sprouts to his mouth and the elder felt on top of the world, one of his small gestures had brought out his beloved's dimple. He was even more happy as Yixing returned the food offering but with a strip of beef, his chopsticks resting on Yifan's lip until he opened his mouth up to take it.

They continued like that, feeding each other their favourite foods in silence, their only background noise the television and it wasn't long before Yifan started to kiss Yixing between bites. The younger relished in the attention, alternating between chopsticks and lips continuously until he came across a clump of noodles that Yifan hadn't broken up properly. He shoved the whole chunk into his mouth and the taller looked down at his food swelling cheeks fondly, Yixing looked cute as he tried to handle his over filled mouth.

Yixing didn't let Yifan finish the food before he put it on the bedside cabinet, the elder picking up on the signs that Yixing was sleepy because he suddenly had an even more adorable haze about him. Yifan shifted down the bed and took Yixing with him, the younger laying over his body but instead of closing his eyes, as Yifan expected, he started stroking Yifan's hair back from his face.

"You're incredibly beautiful,  _baobei_ ," Yifan whispered and Yixing tilted his head to the side with a small pout.

"I was just going to say the same to you."

"We clearly spend too much time together if we think in the same way," Yifan lifted his head to bump noses with Yixing before relaxing back against the pillows. "I should probably thank you though, you try to hard to make me happy here, and I know that this evening was as much about you as it was me, but you took it to a whole other level with the vision of pleasing me. You have no idea how much that makes me love you, I wish I could keep you in my pocket all day and give myself frequent doses of you."

Yixing didn't reply but began to kiss him, the gentle massage of lips on his was coaxing, making him feel completely relaxed into the mattress with his human blanket covering his body. The younger's post-sex kisses were always languid and affectionate, his lips allowing minimal tongue and Yifan was only allowed to dip the tip of his into Yixing's mouth before it closed off again. Yifan didn't mind, they made Yixing's kisses addictive and had him craving more. They didn't pull away until Yixing fell more limply against Yifan's body, his lips having halted and Yifan realised he'd fallen asleep. The elder knew he wasn't going to get his husband to move, so he decided to rest his hands on the most convenient part of Yixing's whole form, his ass. Yifan wasn't just trying to cop a feel, he wanted Yixing to remain stable on his body but even in his mind, he knew that was a lie. The way he was squeezing at the muscle before he slept wasn't integral to keeping Yixing safe, it was more something for him.

Nevertheless, nothing mattered when Yixing mumbled his name and managed to furrow deeper into the nooks and crannies of Yifan's body. Yifan had married the most perfect man in the world and he was happy to scream that at the top of his lungs at any time.


End file.
